I Wanna Rock With You
by PMK nut
Summary: AU NaruSasu school, alcohol,yaoi/yuri, rock musique, lots a couples and sex : M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**I Wanna Rock With You**

**Lots of OOC, drugs (probably later on..), alcohol and YAOI!! xD **

**Sorry to all you yuri diggers but that's not how I roll :P its guys only here, small bits of yuri romance but nothing graphic ^.- As much as I am a lover of heterosexuality (being of that group myself), I WAY prefer righting gay stuff :D**

**Characters****:**

**Sexy Guys: 17 NaruSasu 17, 17 LeeGaa 16, 17 KibaShik 17, 22 ZabuHaku 16**

**Sexy Gals: 18 TemaTen 17, 17 InoSaku 17**

**Sexy Singles: Neji 17, Shino 17, Chouji 16**

**Sexy…Other People: Itachi 24, Kankuro 23, Hinata 17**

*******

**In the words of Sakura's inner crazy: CHA!! ^^**

**enjoy my dears :)**

**The title from the Michael Jackson song (god rest his weird little soul) **

**-PMKnut xx**

"Class, settle down." Kakashi-sensei called and the class of students eventually hushed, looking at their teacher curiously "We've got a new student today, so please help him feel comfortable." He gestured to the door as a boy stepped in. He was a fairly small build and slim. He wore the standard uniform, the red tie casually loosened slightly around his neck and the first two top buttons undone on his white blazer.

His skin was naturally pale, his dark eyes slowly studying the class. There was a subtle bruise around one eye and a thin cut along his left cheekbone. "This is Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei announced, also scanning the class. The sensei's visible eye finally rested on the empty seat between a tall blonde boy and a pink-haired girl. "You can sit there, between Naruto and Sakura." he said, pointing to the seat. Sasuke nodded and walked over to said place. He dumped his bag under the desk and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura." the pink-haired girl chirped, grinning at him. He smiled back

"Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." he turned to the boy on his other side

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto. So, where you from?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Just a few villages away, my father made me move here because I got thrown out of the last school." he replied blandly. Naruto frowned slightly

"How come?" he asked, curious.

"'Violent behavior'." he said, mimicking what his head-teacher had said when he was expelled. He continued at Naruto's still present frown "I got into a fight with someone..."

"Why?" the blonde asked. Sasuke sighed at the questioning but continued

"He...was being a dick..." he muttered.

"Ok, fair enough. Where'd you get those injuries, the fight?" he asked, noticing the blemishes on his otherwise perfect complexion. Sasuke shook his head

"My brother." Sakura, who'd been listening to the conversation, looked round alarmed

"Your brother?" she repeated. Sasuke nodded with a sigh

"I live with him since he goes to a nearby college and he beats me up sometimes." he explained. Sakura looked shocked then her face softened into sympathy. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her "Don't look at me like that, I hate pity." her expression turned into one of an apology. He smiled slightly and shrugged, turning his attention to the teacher, who was ranting on about the difference between ninjustu and genjutsu. Sakura glanced at Naruto, who met at her eyes and shrugged.

****

"Thank you, class, I'll see you all on Monday, have a nice weekend. I want that homework in then, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei added firmly as the blonde stood up and packed his things away. Naruto sighed and nodded

"Hai, sensei." he muttered then turned to Sasuke. "Want me to show you around town, Sasuke?" he asked, blue eyes glittering hopefully. Sasuke shrugged and nodded

"Sure, saves going home, I guess." he stood up too, realizing how much shorter he was than the blonde.

"Can I come too?" Sakura asked. Naruto grumbled an agreement. She grinned and clapped "Yay! C'mon, Sasuke, let's go for a walk in the park." he nodded and they were just about to go when a voice stopped them

"Um, Sasuke, there's someone asking for you on the phone. I think he said his name was...Itachi?" Kakashi-sensei said, poking his head around his office door. Sasuke nodded and followed the teacher in, where he picked up the receiver

"Itachi?"

"_Don't bother comin' home tonight. I'll just kick you out anyway. I've got my girlfriend round an' I don't want you getting' in our way, got it?"_

"Hai. I won't come back, bye."

"_Hn."_a grunt was all he got in return. He sighed and put the phone down. He'll be sleeping in the street again then...

He went back to where Sakura and Naruto still stood, looking at him with questioning eyes. He shrugged

"Doesn't matter." He muttered.

The three of them left for the street outside. Naruto stretched, breathing in the fresh air.

"C'mon, let's get going, its cold." Sakura said, zipping up her jacket. Naruto nodded, pulling on his gloves and coat then looking at Sasuke

"Don't you have a jumper or something, Sasuke? You must be freezing." Sasuke shook his head

"Nah, I'm good. Where are we going then?" he asked, turning to Sakura. She grinned

"We can go to the park, or the arcade, or we could go get something to eat?"

"Let's go to the arcade!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yay! Arcades!" Sasuke cried, grinning. Naruto smiled too and the three now-friends walked to the arcade together.

****

It wasn't busy in the arcade; in fact it was almost empty due to the cold weather except a few nerds trying to beat their own records on _Thou Art K.O-ed_. Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke inside. They went on every game there was: shooting games, racing games, simulators, crane machines, everything. Sasuke actually enjoyed himself, forgetting completely about Itachi and the fact that he, Sasuke himself, would be sleeping outside again tonight. He laughed at Naruto's childish antics and how annoyed Sakura got with him, realizing this was what it was like to be genuinely happy

"Hey, Sas, we're going to my house, wanna come?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at him and grinned

"Yes please!" he said. Sakura clapped and squealed, giving him a big hug.

"Yay!" she said happily. She grabbed his hand and led him, skipping all the way, to Naruto's, Naruto himself walking beside them.

Naruto's house was nice: fairly big with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a pretty small but nice backyard and a cozy kitchen/dining room. The house was homey and welcoming, unlike the one Sasuke lived in. That was all tanami and shoji doors, big tapestries with intimidating Japanese symbols everywhere meaning something like 'Strength' or 'Pride' or something on the walls. All the walls were more or less grey and there was only one bedroom: Itachi's. Sasuke slept on the lumpy couch when he was allowed inside; otherwise he slept in the street

"Nice place." Sasuke said, looking around with a smile.

"Thanks, its home." Naruto grinned, collapsing onto the couch. Sasuke sat beside him and Sakura sat on his other side. He felt safe here, protected, like nothing could hurt him. He saw Sakura bring out her phone and grumble

"Your stupid house has no signal, Naruto! Do you have signal, my connection's crap." Naruto's phone appeared from his pocket

"Yeah I do but I don't have any credit."

"Sasuke, can I borrow your phone? I gotta call my mom." Sasuke looked at her

"Sure." he said, handing over his cell.

"Thanks, wow, nice cell!" she said.

"Thanks, I like it." he smiled at her awe at how expensive it was "I might not look it but I'm loaded." he giggled

"You definitely don't look it. Oh well... Hey, let's watch a movie." she said brightly. Naruto nodded and got up to choose one from the vast DVD collection beside the TV.

"What you wanna watch, Sas?" he asked, turning to look at the smaller boy. Sasuke shrugged and joined him, scanning the films closely

"Um... Have you got _Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny_?" Naruto nodded

"Sure do."

"Oh, I love that film! Jack Black is such a dude." Sakura chimed in.Naruto nodded and found it, shoving it in. The two boys rejoined Sakura on the couch as the opening scene flicked on.

**Liking it? Not very exciting but more characters very soon!!**

**Random place to end it, I know but whatever… Um, I hope you're liking it :) the other guys will be appearing soon me hopes… Yeah Reviews would be nice ^.-**

**-PMKnut xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wanna Rock With You**

**Thanks to loverly reviews :) sorry about Sasuke's OOCness but…he's not everything he seems O.o … R&R ^^**

The movie finished around half seven, Sakura had to go home. Sasuke made to leave too, not wishing to outstay his welcome

"Hey, are you going home?" Naruto asked him.

"Um...no."

"Where you going then?"

"I-I don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to go home...my brother's got his girlfriend round so..."

"So...you've got nowhere to go?" Sasuke shook his head, looking down "Well stay here then! You only needed to ask, Sas." Sasuke looked up surprised

"R-really?"

"Sure, no problem. My folks are on vacation, I've got the place to myself!" he said with a grin. Sasuke smiled and shrugged

"Ok, thank you. Can...can I stay overnight?" he asked tentatively. Naruto nodded

"Yeah, it'll be like a sleepover. It's Saturday tomorrow so we can stay up." he chuckled and got up from the sofa, stretching his stiff limbs before slumping back down onto the cushions. Sasuke smiled slightly at his laziness and rejoined him on the couch. He drew his legs up to his chest, his head resting on his knees. He did this at home, usually as a defense from his brother. Naruto found it cute, like a small child. "You wanna go up to my room? We can play on my Xbox if you want?"

"I've never played on an Xbox before."

"Well then, let's go." Naruto grinned, standing up. Sasuke followed him upstairs and into a large bedroom. It was painted a pleasant pale blue, the carpet slightly faded navy. There was a double bed, a desk with a computer, a TV, DVD player and Xbox, a wardrobe and a door which Sasuke guessed led to an ensuite bathroom. Naruto knelt in front of the TV and slotted in a random shooting game then sat on the bed beside Sasuke. The game loaded and they set off. Sasuke was surprisingly quick to understand what to do and instantly dominated the game, winning totally.

"Wow, Sas, you're awesome at this! Are you sure you've never played this?" Sasuke grinned as he killed another load of enemies and nodded

"Yup." he giggled and glanced at the bedroom clock. "It's the 6th today, right?" Naruto nodded slowly "'Cause _The Shining_ is on at eleven, on Channel 5."

"Aw, yeah, that's such a great movie! We can watch it in here, set the mood. Great, let's go down to the corner shop and get some popcorn and stuff." Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto downstairs. "Um, you can borrow a sweater of mine, if you want. It's pretty cold outside." Sasuke agreed and Naruto got one from the cupboard. It was massive on the small raven but it looked cute. "Aww, that's so sweet! You look about ten." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke rolled the sleeves up so his hands were showing. "Let's go."

The corner shop was at the end of Naruto's street so it was barely a two minute walk. They stocked up on popcorn, candy and coke before going back to Naruto's. By this time it was nearly half nine and the sky was growing dark as the sun sank behind the mountains.

"So, where do you live?" the blonde asked through a mouthful potato chips

"Kimani Street, you know, near the old factory." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded slowly, vaguely recalling the shabby street

"That's a pretty rough part of town, isn't it?" Sasuke nodded

"Yeah, there was a shooting last week, no-one died though... We got burgled once, my brother nearly killed the guy." he shivered at the memory, he'd stood watching Itachi beat the leaving shit out the burglar. It had really scared him, realizing what his brother was capable of. Naruto frowned, wondering if Sasuke was ok. He decided to change the subject

"So, how do like the school?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged

"It's nice, better than my old one. The teachers seem cool, although that Orochimaru guy is kinda creepy."

"Oh, the science teacher?" Sasuke nodded "Yeah, he's pretty weird, I heard he's a pedophile.." Sasuke's eyes widened

"Really? That's freaky, there was a pedophile at my old school, he touched me, ya know like _that_, once.." he shivered again, remembering the man's cold, rough hand run up his back. Naruto grimaced, _poor kid's been through a lot.._ he thought. The blonde looked at his watch

"It's nearly ten, you want something to eat?" Sasuke shrugged

"Depends what ya got." he said with a smile and followed the blonde into the kitchen

"I got Cup O' Ramen, Instant Ramen and...um, ramen." he grinned. Sasuke laughed

"Wow, you sure like ramen, don't you? I'll just have whatever you're having." Naruto nodded.

The result was Cup O' Ramen. They ate in the living room, chatting about random stuff. They watched a bit of a comedy show about an over-protective dad with teenage daughters _(a/n: 8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter - it's amazing!!) _and then went up to Naruto's room. Naruto got a futon from a cupboard for Sasuke to sleep on as well as a duvet and pillow. Sasuke lay down on it and grinned

"This is really comfy!" he giggled, snuggling into the fabric. "All I get to sleep on at home is a lumpy couch in the living room."

"You don't have your own room?" Naruto asked frowning. Sasuke sat up and shook his head

"No, Itachi took the only bedroom. I sleep in the living room, or outside, it depends if he's got a girl round or not."

"He makes you sleep outside? What, like, in the garden?" Sasuke shook his head

"In the street, on the doorstep. I got held at gunpoint once. That was pretty scary.." he tried to ignore the memory "I'm weird, aren't I?" he asked quietly

"What? No, why are you weird?"

"Because...I am. I sleep outside or on the couch, my brother hits me, old men like touching me, and I don't really have friends.. I am weird."

"You're just..., I don't know, unlucky. And you do have friends, we're friends, aren't we? And Sakura's your friend. It's only your first day, Sas. Don't be so hard on yourself." Sasuke looked down and nodded

"I guess, sorry." Naruto smiled and sat beside him. Sasuke tensed up, looking down

"Oh, sorry. You really don't like people getting close, do you?"

"No, it's ok, sorry. Ignore me." he smiled slightly "I'm sorry I'm not very...open but I don't really like people knowing me, not well anyway. Everyone who's ever known me properly has always thought I'm pathetic and weak and need pity; I don't like pity. I just...I wish I had someone to talk to who'll listen and care about me instead of people thinking they're better than me and..." he shook his head, trailing off. Naruto put an arm around the small boy, feeling him tense slightly

"Sas, I can be that person if you want. I don't pity you." Sasuke looked up at him

"Really? You don't?" Naruto shook his head and smiled

"Nope, I want to protect you though. I care about you, you're my little buddy. Tell you what, you can come here anytime you need to, even just for an hour or so, and you have to pinkie swear that we're totally honest with each other. Deal?" Sasuke nodded

"Ok, deal." He held up his little finger and Naruto grinned, linking his pinkie with the Uchiha's

"Awesome." he looked at his watch "Hey, it's nearly eleven, let's put it on." Sasuke nodded and the blonde went over to the TV, turning it on and turning it to Channel 5. The previous show was just ending, the end credits rolling up the screen. Naruto sat back, leaning against his bed. Sasuke lay on his stomach on his futon, his hands supporting his head.

The opening credits flashed up on the screen, the eerie music filling the room. Naruto suggested he turn off the lights and Sasuke nodded. The blonde fulfilled this, replacing himself back in his seat. Naruto opened a bag of toffee popcorn, grabbing a handful and offered it to Sasuke. The raven took a handful himself and poured the rest into one of the bowls they'd got from the kitchen. They watched the film in silence, engrossed in each and every scene. A few times they both jumped, Naruto spilling popcorn over himself several times, which Sasuke had giggled at. Naruto liked Sasuke's giggle, it was much like a girl's, only cuter.

It was half one when the film ended and Sasuke was already half asleep

"C'mon, Sas, at least change out of your uniform."

"But I don't...have any clothes here.." he replied sleepily. Naruto threw him an oversized T-shirt and some shorts, having changed earlier himself. Sasuke thanked him and stood up. Naruto turned away while he changed but was secretly watching him in the mirror beside him.

"I'm ready." Sasuke said, now dressed. Naruto turned back and jumped into his bed. Sasuke snuggled into his futon, drawing the covers over his head. "Night." he said, his voice slightly muffled

"Night, Sas." Naruto replied and they bunked down for the night

**Aw the shyness :) please review! Love you all**

**PMKnut xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wanna Rock With You**

**Naruto and Sasuke - a match made in heaven! xD Gotta love them. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

The alarm went off at ten the next day, Saturday. Naruto sat up, turned off the alarm with a drowsy yawn. Sasuke was curled up on his futon, sleeping face cute. A moment later the small body shifted and he turned over, and smiled sleepily, the black eyes looking up at the blonde (who pretended to just have woken up so he didn't look like he'd been watching him…like a mental)

"Morning.." he said.

"Hi, sleep well?"

"Yeah, for once." he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You want some breakfast? I think I've got some bacon and eggs." Sasuke grinned and nodded. They went downstairs and Naruto got to work cooking.

"Do you need a hand, Naru?" Sasuke asked, peeking round the door

"No thanks, I'm good. You can watch TV if you want, cable is channel 2." Sasuke nodded and went to watch, inhaling the smells of breakfast.

When it was ready, Naruto brought it out into the living room, warning Sasuke not spill anything or his mom would murder him. Sasuke heeded the caveat and made sure to keep the egg yolk in the middle of the plate and where he could see it, leveling the china on his bony knees.

"That was really yummy." Sasuke said, wiping up the extra yolk with his finger and sucking it off. Naruto smiled

"Thanks, glad you liked it." he took the empty plates into the kitchen. "Hey, you wanna go see some people? You'll have to pop home for some clothes.." Sasuke nodded. "I'll lend you some of my stuff to get there and you can change. You want me to come with you?" Sasuke shook his head

"Nah, it's ok. Itachi'll be asleep anyway." Naruto nodded.

He lent him some jeans and a T-shirt and jumper, all of which were huge on his slight frame.

He wasn't gone long, less than fifteen minutes. He returned, and got changed into black skinny jeans, a red shirt, a red and black checked scarf, a black hoodie and the black converse he'd worn to school yesterday. Naruto was glad he was of the Goth type, as he, himself, and all his friends were like that too.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked when the raven was ready. He nodded and the blonde led him out of the house. "They're at the park. They might have booze, is that ok?" Sasuke grinned and nodded

"Oh yeah, I've been itching for a WKD."

"You're in luck, that's our favorite drink." Naruto grinned and they walked down to the park. There was a crowd of nine teenagers, mainly in black, standing round the side of the town hall. There were both couples and singles. Sasuke noticed that all the couples were same sex. A girl couple, two guy couples, three single guys.

All there greeted Naruto with a general nod or 'hi' then noticed his company

"Aww!! He's so cute, you know, for a guy!" squealed a pretty girl with two pig-tail buns in her brown hair which was streaked with electric blue, unlatching herself from her girlfriend to grin at Sasuke.

"Um, hi." he said "So, I heard there was booze available." he said with a grin. One of the taller boys, who had red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, chucked him a bottle of WKD. "Thanks."

"No problem, what's your name, man?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." he said, sipping the blue liquid and sighing "That's good shit right there." he giggled, sipping it again. The others laughed.

"I'm Kiba." the tattoo boy who'd thrown him the bottle said with a toothy grin "This is Shikamaru," he gestured to the slightly smaller boy with a dark bushy ponytail beside him, his apparent boyfriend, who yawned in greeting "Lee," a tall boy with a shiny black bowl-cut (ew) and caterpillar-like eyebrows, "and Gaara." a quiet boy, smaller than Sasuke, in Lee's arms. Aqua-blues framed with black eyeliner and deep red hair in a stylish messy fashion. "These guys are Shino," a boy with spiky black hair and round sunglasses "Choji," an immensely fat boy stuffing chips down his throat "and Neji." a boy with very long brown hair and purple eyes "The lessas are Temari and Tenten." the other girl, more butch than her girlfriend, punched him in the arm

"I might be a lessa but I can beat the shit out of you any day, fag."

"Bring it on, bitch." Kiba growled. Temari jumped on him, hammering his head with her hands. He cried out and they fought. Everyone else seemed oblivious to this, it was obviously a frequent routine

"Where are Ino and Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Gettin' some Stella." Shikamaru said in a bored, lazy voice. Naruto nodded, drinking a WKD Neji chucked him.

"Good, WKD's such a girl drink." Tenten muttered, eyeing the guys with disgust. Just then, two more girls appeared, one with long white-blonde hair and clear blue eyes and, holding hands with her, was Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, come to join us, ne?" she asked, smiling. He nodded. "This is Ino, my girlfriend." she said, gesturing to the blonde girl, who waved

"Hi, I'm Sasuke." he said.

"Hiya." she said. Sakura handed the plastic bag she was carrying to Temari, who brought out a six-pack of Stella Artois. Three of the girls took one can each, Sakura had a WKD, a little more girly than the others. Some of the guys switched to Stella, like Shino and Kiba, but mostly it was WKD.

"So, where you from Sas?" asked Lee.

"Few villages away."

"Why'd'ya come here?" asked Tenten

"Long story.." Sasuke said dismissively. They took the hint he didn't want to talk about it.

"Like the school here?" asked Ino. Sasuke nodded

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." he said with a smile

"You can come sit with us at lunch next week, if you want?" asked Lee with a smile. Sasuke nodded

"Sure, sounds like a blast." he said.

"I like you, Sas!" Kiba said, clouting him on the back, making him wince slightly.

"Thanks, I like you too, Kiba." he said, with a light chuckle/cough. "So, um, are you guys all, like, gay?" he asked. Everyone nodded

"Yep. You got a problem with that, duck-butt?" _Ahh, the old poultry-ass hair-do nickname. Still hilarious *bitter sarcasm*... _Temari asked aggressively, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke shook his head, raising his hands in defense

"Hey, no problems here, I'm gay too." he grinned

"Knew it! No straight guys are this cute." Sakura laughed petting him on the head. Sasuke grinned. Naruto barely contained his happiness, he _did_ have a shot!

"By the way, _please_ don't call me duck-butt." Sasuke pleaded

"Sure, sorry." Temari said. Sasuke grinned

"Thank you! It does this on its own, I can't help it." he ran his fingers through his hair, showing it automatically went back to the same shape at the back.

"Oi, dip-shit, that's my hand!" Kiba growled at Choji who was nibbling absently on his fingers.

"Oh, sorry.." Choji muttered, bringing yet another pack of chips from somewhere on his person.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Shino asked him in a monotone. Choji shook his head, devouring another handful of chips. This made Sasuke laugh.

"You're such a douche." Kiba grumbled. Choji pulled a face and continued eating.

"Ah assing..!" Temari growled, holding out her overflowing lager.

"Where's Haku? Normally he would have gone 'Eww it'll get all over my shoes!!' " Lee said, making his voice unnecessarily high

"With his boyfriend." Tenten said

"Eww, he's such a total dinosaur. He's like seventy." muttered Sakura

"He's only twenty...three?"

"Yeah, and Haku's seventeen."

"And? He got us all this." Kiba said, pointing to the coolie box of WKD.

"We got the Stella." Ino chimed in

"Your mom bought that, you just jacked it." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Pot-ay-do, Pot-ah-do."

"And he gets us weed sometimes.." Shikamaru said lazily. Kiba nodded.

"See? He's a great guy!" Sasuke found himself wanting to meet these two people.

"You'll meet Haku and Zabuza soon." Naruto said, as if reading his mind. Sasuke nodded

"Cool." he said.

"Hey, Naru, Sasuke, we're all going to a gig tonight, wanna come? Haku and Zabuza're going too"

"Sure, who's playing?" Naruto asked

"Just a local rock band, they're called 'Don't Feed The Pigeons', they're meant to be pretty good." Tenten said.

"Great name."

"I'll come, I haven't been to a gig in ages. Last one I went to was..._Disturbed_, I think." Sasuke said

"Ah, kick ass, was it good?" Kiba asked, he was fucking obsessed with _Disturbed_.

"Yeah, it was awesome, they did a great encore too, Perfect Insanity and… Laid to Rest." Sasuke said with a smile. Kiba grinned.

"Two of my favs." he said.

"Same."

"Ok, love birds, knock it off." Neji said. Kiba growled and Sasuke blushed, giving Kiba stomach flutters. Shikamaru lazily rolled his eyes

"You got a boyfriend, Sas?" asked Shino. Sasuke shook his head

"Nah, I broke up with him when I moved." he said "It wasn't serious, just a bit of fun.." he shrugged "Maybe I'll meet another nice guy here, huh?" Naruto smiled.

"There's lots of nice guys here, Sas." Sakura said

"Are there any homophobes I should know about, like, extreme ones?" he asked.

"Not really, there's a few guys at school that seem to hate us but that's really it. None of us have ever been beaten up or anything.." Lee said. Sasuke smiled

"That's good." he said. "Any Hell's Angels or gangster mobs?"

"Gaara's brother is in a motorbike gang, right, Gaara?" Lee said. The boy in his arms nodded.

"Awesome!" Sasuke grinned "Must be cool, ne?" Gaara shrugged and nodded again, staying silent. Sasuke smiled, deciding Gaara was cute-sexy: big aqua-green eyes framed with thick black eyeliner, luminous white skin, lush crimson hair, majorly Die Romantic. Lee on the other hand was just a sweet-but-stupid bubble head. Bless him.

"He's my brother too, Lee." Temari grumbled, feeling ignored.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Lee said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly

"Are you guys siblings?" Sasuke asked. Temari nodded

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" she asked, putting her face beside Gaara's

"Uh, no.." she shrugged, ruffling Gaara's hair. He silently patted back to its original state

"What time is this gig then?" Naruto asked

"Half nine tonight, in Space. Tickets are $4 each, pay at the door." Tenten said, reading the information off a flyer. "Bring some extra cash for booze too, Zabuza's gonna get us some." The blonde nodded

"Ok, that's cool, right, Sas?" the raven nodded, smiling

"Yup."

"Awesome, should be a rave." Tenten grinned.

"Um, what's 'Space'?" Sasuke asked, feeling really stupid

"Oh it's like a bar, it's where bands play and stuff. We hang out there a lot, it's a great joint." Tenten said. Sasuke nodded

"Ok, cool."

They stayed there most of the day, then went to Space to show Sasuke some things then the centre of town, doing a bit of shopping before people started going home at about seven to get ready for the gig.

**I don't care what you guys say, Gaara is H.O.T! **

**Liking it so far? Boring? Suggestions on plot? Actually enjoying? More pairings on the way promise ^^ Lemons will happen! Just not for a while… Hope you picked up the Kankuro thing motorbike gang! Could it be any sexier (yes) but oh my God! You can count on that appearing ;)**

**Thanks for your support **

**-PMKnut xx**


End file.
